Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{4q}{4} + \dfrac{3q}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{4q + 3q}{4}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{7q}{4}$